


Berkut isn't allowed at the store anymore

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: That one time Berkut got banned from a store





	Berkut isn't allowed at the store anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my wattpad account (DWN024ShadowMan), but now reformatted to be more of a oneshot.

Berkut and Rinea are looking at candy in the candy isle, just being lovebirds, when the prince notices something.  
"Oh no..." He muttered  
"Oh no what?"  
"Do you smell that?"  
"Smell what?"  
"I smell gluten free lemon squares and go go boots." The prince's eyes narrowed. "I smell Linda...."  
"Who's Linda?" As if on cue, a stereotypical white mom walks by them wearing a vaccines cause autism shirt.  
"That's Linda." The prince whispered.  
"Ahh." His girlfriend replied  
"Such delinquents dying their hair in such odd colors. Can't they accept that God made them the way they are?" The woman asked, obviously trying to make fun of them.  
"Not to interfere with your milk is murder campaign, but my hair is naturally this dark. Oh and by the way, chill out with the Barbie brand makeup. Your face is not a coloring page." The prince retorted  
"Ugh, how rude you are! Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?"  
"No but my uncle taught me to not listen to idiots like you."  
"He should be ashamed of you you ungrateful brat!" Linda started to go on a rant until she's cut off by Berkut finding an opening and biting her leg.  
"Berkut! We don't bite people in public!" Rinea shouted as she yanked him off of her leg  
Two years later....  
"And that's why I'm still banned from every store from that chain for 8 more years." Berkut said, somewhat proud of his accomplishment  
"Well Linda fucking deserved it. She puts veggies in her desserts and won't vaccinate her kids." Alm said before dunking an oreo in milk and eating it.


End file.
